


Reaching Out

by littlewonder



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Compromise, Conflict Resolution, Dark Past, Dialogue, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 08:49:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22713400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlewonder/pseuds/littlewonder
Summary: Snape and Lupin have opposite approaches to people, sex, and love. They work something out.
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Severus Snape
Kudos: 28





	Reaching Out

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this post](https://severusmysin.tumblr.com/post/190821672212) on tumblr.

Lupin looked at Snape, sadly. “I’m sorry.” 

“What?” 

“I’m sorry for what we did to you, back then. During our school days.” 

“You think this is just about you?” said Snape. “Typical arrogance. It isn’t just about you and your… _friends_. It’s about the absolute shit that is humanity. We all suck and then we die. Get over it.” 

"Severus… I know you haven’t had the best experience out of life. When you have more negative than positive experiences with people, of course you’re gonna think that. But I think I’m living proof that ―” 

“Don’t call me Severus ― you haven’t earned the right to call me that! And as for your _friends_ , just because they treated you with kindness, does not mean they treated us all with that privilege. They were only friends with you because it made themselves look good ―” 

“No, that ― isn’t true―” 

“You could’ve easily ended up just like me, but you got lucky. You caught his eye, and then he proceeded to use you for the next several years. That isn’t proof of his _goodness_ , it’s proof of his selfishness and manipulation―” 

“That’s enough!” 

Lupin’s voice rang out, and Snape turned silent. 

“I know you don’t like him, he didn’t turn me away when he learned my dirty little secret. He cared about me, and tried to do what he could for me, even in his own misguided way. So maybe we all mess up sometimes. That doesn’t make us bad people. We do both good things and bad things. The reason James treated you differently than he treated me was because I tried to do good; you didn’t.” 

“He certainly didn’t do much good.” 

“He saved you.” 

“Don’t remind me.” 

“Why? Because it might remind you people aren’t wholly bad? Is that what you’re trying to be―?”

“No!” said Snape. 

They stared at each other for a moment. 

“The world isn’t perfect. But you could do me the favour, and be good to me,” said Lupin, stepped forward.

“And you could do me the favour,” answered Snape, stepping towards him in return, “of treating me the way I deserve, after all I’ve done. Not the way he would’ve done. Just give me a little tough love.” 

“I can do that,” said Lupin.

\--

So Lupin fucked him rough, pulling his hair, calling him names (only the right names; the sexy names), choking him as if they were rivals in the heat of battle, until he came hard into him.

And in return, Snape offered secret, gentle caresses, delicate kisses, and quick, careful thrusts until he came inside him, eliciting a pleased sigh from Lupin.

After, they held each other through the night, making reassurances that they each accepted each others pieces.


End file.
